The Lost Line
by RoyaL-Wolf-Blue
Summary: The Z Fighter's are faced with other challenge caused by three young saiyans. But who are these saiyans and where did they come from? Seem that Vegeta knows. My first story. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Kaiin, Saiin, and Tyiin and the plot of this story. Please R&R.

Chapter 1

In the South Quadrant, Planet Aria was having the biggest battle ever to occur in its history. This new opponent was far too strong for the Arians, even the elites.

Looking at his home for 12 years completely in ruins, upset that this happen because of them. Not only that but they were he dare not say. Kaiin would never admit it. "Fuck It! We must leave, RIGHT NOW!" his tattered, bloody body screamed over the battlefield, punching his attacker in the jaw. He powered up stopping his weaker opponents in fear, then turning his attention to his twin sister energy level.

"_O...Okay,_" Saiin replied telepathically, struggling with the ongoing battle, her wounds burning in pain, "_But how?_"

_By ship, how else Saiin?_ Interrupting Kaiin, their other twin, Tyiin continued, _you're talking about mama's ship huh, instant transmission, but where are we going to go. We're not just going leave these people defenseless, are we?_

Kaiin smirked as he raised his fingers, disappearing and reappearing in front of Saiin grabbing her carefully. _Dam you sound better than you look. _Holding her limp, unconscious body then he heard a high pitched scream and his brother's power level drop dangerously low. _Shit we got to go now._ Teleporting to Tyiin, then the ship, quickly typing the coordinates his mother always told him to remember.

"Leaving so soon," a deep voice said, just as he was about to enter the code. Kaiin froze in place but on guard to protect his siblings. "You know I can here only because of you three."

"Yeah, I figure we'll leave because the last person you see your truly."

"Well, I love to be the carrier with bad news, so it seems your trip has been…aarggg!" as Kaiin side kick him. Gathering all his final energy; he shot his special attack Sonic Blast. Heavily breathing, he hurried back in the ship pressed enter and fell to the ground as the ship shot off. _Hee...Hee I guess I'll finally see my father, The Prince of All Saiyans._ Then he fell into a deep sleep, knowing the Arian battle isn't over.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Kaiin, Saiin, and Tyiin and the plot of this story. Please R&R.

Chapter 2

"Oh no fair, Trunks, that's cheating." Goten whined, blocking the energy blast. The two was having a friendly sparring session.

"You say that every time you're losing." Trunks said powering down to his natural state, with Goten following.

"No I don't, you're cheating. You said no energy blast."

"Yea, but I said no energy blast contact, though. I didn't aim it at you I just wanted to distract you," Trunk smirking in his cleverness.

"That's not fair, you…"

"Trunks, Goten time to eat." Chi Chi yelled. Trunks and Goten nodded to each other and flew off.

It's been exactly one year from the battle with Majin Buu. Everybody was gathered together, enjoying each other's company. Even Dende and Piccolo was there in Mount Pao.

"Alright everyone, the food…" Bulma didn't even have to finish as the hungry saiyans started to devour the meal in sight. Everyone was talking having a cheerful time, well as much of a good time Vegeta was going to have. Krillin was joking with Goku, Master Roshi being perverted, Majin Buu playing with Bee.

"Ah, isn't great to just sit around and not have to worry about anything." Chichi said, looking to the sky smiling. "Yea, but tell Vegeta that." Bulma giggled as Vegeta grunted. Then three faint energy levels were sensed throughout the Z Fighters.

"You guys felt that." Goku said, with a serious face.

"Yea dad, it's very low."

Piccolo stood. "Whatever it is, it's coming straight towards the Earth," Goku nodding in agreement.

"Everybody hold on." Goku said using instant transmission to transport all of them there.

"Whoa…" Gohan exclaimed moving out the way, as the ship made a heavy landing. The Z Fighters looked in shocked expressions at the ship the resembled a sayian pod but big enough to stand in.

"C'mon, we're not going to just stand here. Besides whatever it is, our power levels surpass it." Vegeta stated as he floated down, the others mimicking. The door abruptly open and the Z fighters stood on guard even though they sensed the low power levels.

* * *

_Finally we made it…arrrg. And I…I sense energy similar to mine._ Kaiin smiled one of his rare smiles because they all were safe for now. He started to get up, every muscle in his body ache, and he lightheaded from all the blood he lost. Dragging himself, his grabbed the door balancing his body. His eyes cringed at the bright sun. Stepping out, he looked fuzzily seeing the strong group, then he black out.

* * *

The Z Fighters rushed to him as Goku kneeled by him.

"Dad is…is he dead?" Goten said curiously.

"No, but he needs help," picking him up carefully," so do the other two we sensed." Nodding to Gohan, he and Piccolo went to get the two in the ship. Goku looked at the helpless boy and notice he looked real familiar. _He looks like… no way._

"VEGETA!" Goku's mouth dropped, looking from Vegeta to the boy.

"Fool, what are you yelling for?" Vegeta said. His expression turned from irritated to stun as he looked at the boy. _How could this be… wait but no this couldn't happen because of that._

Piccolo and Gohan walked out with the other two, both bodies bloody and broken. "Dad, look he… looks like you." They looked in agreement. Piccolo looked at Vegeta aware of his sudden change.

"This is strange. But, how… could that be?" Goku said.

"Look, it's seems that Vegeta has something to do with this," Piccolo continued looking at Vegeta as he turned away, "but we should bring them to the Lookout. Korin doesn't have any sensu beans," Trunks glancing at his father, decided not to ask his father about the situation at hand. They grabbed on as Goku transmitted them onto the Lookout.

* * *

Mr. Popo was watering the plant. "Hmmm…hmm, well that's done, oh," smiling at the butterflies surrounding the plants.

"Hey, Mr. Popo," Goku said startling him.

"Oh, it's you, Goku," Mr. Popo relieved, looking at the body Goku's holding, noticing a resemblance," Who's that?"

"We don't know we were hoping Dende wouldn't mind healing them, so we can find out."

"Sure I don't mind," Dende came smiling, "but are they potential enemies?"

"We don't know, but there are questions that need to be answered," Piccolo said assuring him.

"Okay, just lay them down." Dende was in deep concentration healing them one by one. All three didn't get up, but was completely healed. Dende sat back lazily, while the others looked intensely.

"Dad, why aren't they…" then all three of them shot straight up, looking at themselves then the Z Fighters. Kaiin eyes locked on Vegeta's as he stood up slowly, with his siblings followed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ancient Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Kaiin, Saiin, and Tyiin and the plot of this story. Please R&R.

Thank you Cara2010 and AvatarFan1 for the reviews.

Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked staring into the young boy eyes, sending vibes though Kaiin.

"My name's Kaiin. I'm your son," shocking everyone except his siblings.

Vegeta looked with tensed eyes and a blank expression, "Tell me… how old are you?"

"13."

Exhaling deeply, Vegeta calmly said, "Why have you come?"

"Wait, what's going on Vegeta?" Goku interrupting, wanting to know, as well as the others.

"Before I came to Earth, Nappa, Raditz, and I went to this planet called Aria, and did Frieza's biddings. While we were there, we… uh," looking at Goten and Trunks, "took advantage of these women." Everyone nodded enlighten. "So, they must be Raditz children," Vegeta pointed towards Saiin and Tyiin.

"Yes, they are," Kaiin stated, "but we have the same mother because of Arian reproduction."

Tyiin scrunched his face, "you didn't have to say that," making Saiin giggle.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you all are triplets with different fathers." Gohan said.

"Yeah, Tyiin and Saiin are Raditz's children and I'm Vegeta's."

"So, why have you come?" Vegeta grunted, which muted the previous conversation.

"A war broke out in Aria," Kaiin's face going blank," over ancient power concealed from millions of years ago. This energy is greater than any warrior or tyrant that ever lived. Kazar was the tyrant. In order to defeat him, his power had to be taken," he said looking up at his sister.

"He destroyed the East and began to move to the West," Saiin continued with the story, "my people knew he had to be stop. Their leader, Reize, meditated for days trying to understand him and his techniques,"

Tyiin continued, "But he knew of a way to defeat him. When he got his idea, he knew it was risky. He sent the Arian people to the greatest warriors of that time, asking for help. Saiyans, Namekians, Icejins, Truffles, even Earthlings."

"Earthlings, too." Krillin said in amazement.

Kaiin nodded. "They need all the power they could get. When everybody was gathered…"

* * *

"Hey, what are we going to do about this?"

"Yeah, tell us the plan."

"He probably got us here for nothing."

"Bring him out here."

"Hurry up. I could be protecting my home."

The crowd of warriors roared in agreement, yelling at the Arian guards. Reize walked towards the crowd and with a wave of his hand, blew a surge of wind throughout the group, silencing them.

"You all know why I have brought you here. You are the strongest warriors from the West, North, and South. Kazar has destroyed the entire East of the Universe. I sent for you all before he moved on to the West."

"What you mean move on to the West?"

"You know it's moving to the West. That's my home." The fighter started arguing and rioting against the Arian guards.

"SIILLEENNCEEEEE!" Reize yelled over the potential becoming of a battlefield. "Fighting amongst each other will not help us. Yes, many of your homes and families will be destroyed. But they could be brought back to life and everything can be restored."

"How?"

"Impossible."

"No way." Doubt and misbelief raced through the crowd.

"It's true. The Dragonballs could be used," stated a man. The Namekians flew towards Reize, which hushed the warriors.

"How… how did you know about them?" one of them ask.

Rubbing his grey beard," I am very old and wise. I have knowledge of this whole universe. I have stretched my mind to invade the cultures of other planets. I've meet with your forefathers, as well as, many of yours," speaking to the crowd.

Talking amongst themselves, a saiyan interrupted everybody, "Hey, why don't we listen to the elder. He seem to have a lot of knowledge," stopping everyone. Reize nodded to the spike- haired saiyan.

"Thank you. I've wasted enough time now. Kazar is very powerful indeed and our strength combined is just about equal to his."

"Well if it's equal let's fight him together."

"NOO! Our combined strength is equal. Individually most of us are like mere children. In order to defeat him, we must take his power. And to take his power we must find his weakness." Reize looked with intense eyes at the confused crowd.

"Earthlings you'll have learned a technique called the evil containment wave, am I correct," they nodded. "For those who don't know, this wave conceals someone into a container of any sort. Well I have studied this wave and found a loop hold in it. There's a way to just take the energy from the being, kind of like separating the yolk from the egg," mimicking his hand to separate an egg.

"Now, we have about a week to learn this technique before Kazar reach Planet Shouf. This planet is the planet just before Namek, which contains the Dragonballs. I decided our battle will be on Planet Shouf. Does anybody object? This is a democracy, so your opinion will be value." He looked onto the warriors.

A Shoufian raise his hand," Why sir, why our planet? That's all we ask." speaking for him and his warriors.

"I understand. I regret even choosing it, but Planet Shouf can withstand the battle more so than others." He continued as they nodded in understanding, "In order to do this, we must work as one. We must learn each other's fighting styles and techniques. You all are my army. The seven days start tomorrow. Today, we rest or fight," looking towards the saiyans, as they started to pair for sparring.

"Hold up. First, we will eat. Follow me." Reize turned around and headed for the banquet room.

* * *

"At the banquet, they discussed their plan. Their training is secret til this day." Kaiin said.

"We was only taught the battle in school. Only the leaders know how it was done. They feel that from then on a battle should be truly fought." Tyiin said.

"So, what happen?" Yamcha asked.

"I just said we don't know, dam." Tyiin replied, earning a smack on the head from Saiin.

"He means after the training, dumb ass. The reason we told them this."

"Oh, well…"

* * *

Reize and his army stood on the battlefield eye to eye with Kazar.

"Um… so you all came to die, ay."

Reize walk before all of them, "No, we came to defeat you. It's time for you to reap what you have sewn." He lowered into a fighting stance.

"Ha…you think you all can defeat me. Well, c'mon."

One-fourth of the group fought him head on. The rest prepare for their plan. Each one powered up to their max, as the group fought.

"Hyah!," a Shoufian roundhouse-kick Kazar. Someone came behind with an elbow hit to his neck. Kazar smirk at their pathetic attempt until he turned around and saw two saiyans flew towards him punch him in his forehead, his known weakness.

"Uggghh!" Kazar fell to his knees in pain, "SHIT!"

As the others joined, Reize commanded "It's almost time, hurry we all have a seconds before he regain his strength." Their heroic screams were heard and felt for miles. Reize powered up, threw out three stones. He walked forward, his eyes glowing silver like he was a god, lowering himself into a stance. He raised his arms and moved them in a swaying motion. Then he shot his power out holding Kazar. Following his directions, the right sided warriors pushed their energy left holding him in place, vice versa the left side.

"Rrggh, you fools… think you…can…uggghhh." Kazar struggled to break free. Reize raise his hands and grunted at the pressure. Pushing Kazar body towards the middle of the three stones, he yelled,

"EVERYBODY NOW!"

Kazar fought against as hard as he could, but the evil inside him as magnetic to the wave. As he got close to the stones, Reize spread his hands out and closed his eyes.

With a concentrated look, he mumbled "Acut saulio sifat artyih." Reize abruptly opened his eyes and screamed. The ground shook. The sky was dark. The three stones started to glow as they sucked Kazar's energy. The three channels flew to their prospective stone.

"AAUUUGGGGHHH!" Kazar roared as his power was being drain. The stones fell and Reize dropped along with his power. The sky cleared and the ground was stable. The warriors stood around, silently praying for him. A blue alien man pushed through the crowd.

"Hey, I feel a little of his energy. I…I can revive him." As he started healing, Kazar got up, shocking the army.

"Urgg…This isn't over," struggling to stand wiping the blood on his mouth.

The alien hurried to revive Reize, hoping for his guidance. Kazar raise his hand to finish him and Reize, but was punch by a Shoufian.

"This doesn't concern him, this is my planet and I'll fight."

"And I'll join."

"Me, too."

Soon, the whole group united and stood to fight Kazar. Kazar stood with an uneasy look, but lowered into his fighting stance turning serious.

"I'll accept my fate." Then, he charged at the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4: Mezar's Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Kaiin, Saiin, and Tyiin and the plot of this story. Please R&R.

Thank you Cara2010 and AvatarFan1 for the reviews.

Happy New Year Everyone!

Previous

Soon, the whole group united and stood to fight Kazar. Kazar stood with an uneasy look, but lowered into his fighting stance turning serious.

"I'll accept my fate." Then, he charged at the crowd.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Kazar obviously didn't win, but even though he caused great destruction, we Arians admire him." Kaiin shocked the fellow warriors.

"You all admire him," Krillin's mouth dropped.

"Yeah, he fought against the odds. He knew this was the end of him. In school, we were taught to fight just like that but for good reasons," Kaiin scratched his head.

"Hey, you guys fought at school." Trunk excitedly said.

"Yeah, all the time little man," Tyiin squatted down to the boys, rubbing their heads, "what's your name?"

"I'm Trunks and he's Goten."

Tyiin got up and walked towards Goku. He reached his hand out, for Goku to grasp. "So, you're my uncle Kararot, ay. I hope you wouldn't mind a sparring session between us."

"Not at all," Goku smiled, shaking his nephew's hand.

"Men," Saiin rolled her eyes. She walked up and introduced herself. Goku introduced the triplets to everyone.

"Okay, now tell us about this battle on Aria." Piccolo interrupted their current conversions.

"Oh, yeah. Well, Kazar had a son. His name is Mezar and from birth his power was shown. His mother was Arian, which was how Reize found out," Kaiin said.

Saiin picked up, "The mother begged him to leave Mezar unharmed, so he waited til he was 5 yrs old to put a spell on him. The spell stopped him from growing and aging."

"It worked until about a thousand years ago. Mezar had learned and studied for years before he left," Tyiin continued, " Lerio was leader at that time. He decided to conceal Mezar when he returned, just like Majin Buu was."

"Hey, you guys know about Majin Buu?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, by the power of the stones. See Mezar had a situation similar to Majin Buu, right," looking at Kaiin, he continued," he had a good and bad side. He knew of his father what he had done. Part of him hated us and cared for us."

"But his lust for power was even greater." Saiin smirked, "It was like a saiyan's. His power eventually outgrew the people's way before this time, but he was harmless. He loved his mother's family and… uh…promised to be good."

"Promised to be good, Saiin really. That's all you can think of." Tyiin looked at his sister in disgusted.

Mimicking her brother voice, "That's all you can think of, Saiin."

"Well your 13 years old, dear," Tyiin scolded like a mother, pointing his finger in her face.

"I show you…"

"This is **not** the **time**," Kaiin stressing his words. Looking at his siblings, _you guys know better. We have a_ _big problem and ya'll acting like jackasses._

Saiin walked towards Kaiin hand on hip. _Did you just curse me out?_

"Saiin…"

"NO, did… you just… curse me… out?" She shoved Kaiin. Kaiin grabbed her hand. In reaction, she raised her leg to kick him. Kaiin blocked it with his other hand. Then he slammed her to the ground, causing her to hit her head.

"This isn't the time for this stupid shit," hearing Tyiin giggle, "why you laughing? You know can get it to. Our fucking lives can end and ya'll being childish." Saiin rubbed the bump the formed, both her and Tyiin looked down.

"Well he does have a temper like Vegeta." Krillin whispered to Gohan.

"I know I'm my father's son," startling Krillin, "now back to Mezar…uh…his lust for power. When Mezar learned about his father's hidden power, he felt it belonged to him. He asked to have it knowing rejection was the answer. He accepted it, but planned to receive what was his."

"First, he left the planet for 20 years." Saiin interrupted, "And because our ancestors lost the consciousness Reize and leaders had before, we couldn't do anything about him."

"But one day he came back, and Lerio was prepared for this day. Mezar was different, very different. For one, he was 25 years old. He came, full force, taking no time to destroy," Tyiin explained, "so Lerio hurried to his battlegrounds. Lerio was a wizard similar to Babadi, instead of a fighter. He sent his army first as he prepared for the spell. Since Mezar was evil, it was easy to capture him. After trapping Mezar, Lerio sent him out into the universe."

"Sent him in the universe, where did he go?" Goten asked.

"Well, we don't know," Kaiin scratched his cheek, "but he came back about two years ago. His consciousness was so great. He knew all about the ancient Arians. Meaning he knew who had the stones and how to use them.

"Our mother, she had them." Saiin continued, "Her family is the line of Reize. And she prepared for this day, because she knew it was coming soon."

"How did she know, if your leaders lost all those ability?" Dende asked.

"Well most of the leaders didn't come from his bloodline. Only Reize's bloodline kept the stones and learned the secrets of its power," Tyiin explained.

"So, our mother trained us early. Knowing we were saiyans also, she gave each of us one stone to become a part of us." Kaiin continued, "I got knowledge."

"I got control." Saiin raise her hand.

"And I got strength." Tyiin smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

Looking at their confused faces, Kaiin said, "This mean that… well it come in with our fight and everyday life. Like we knew about Buu because I have the knowledge stone, Saiin had a lot of control on her energy since she was 2, and Tyiin knows millions of fighting techniques. But it don't work like that for us though." He looked down holding his chin.

"Why," Dende seem to understand.

"Well because we are triplets, we have a close bond." Saiin replied. "We know when something's wrong with each other or when we're hurt or how one of us do something. So that's why we have some of the power of each other's stone with the full power of our own. Does that explain it," The Z-Fighter's nodded.

"Our mother took protection to the next level. She… she made us absorb the stones into our bodies, making it a part of us." Tyiin voice was heavy, "She tried to teach us how to use it at its full potential, but we could only get ¼ of its use. But when he came, he came just for her. We tried to protect her but…"

"She told us to get away, telepathically. She didn't want Mezar to know exactly where the stones were." Kaiin finished for his brother. "She told was to watch her fight with our minds, and listen to what she said."

"Yeah," Saiin interrupted, "I remember what she told him."

* * *

"I had enough of this." Mezar pinned Sazin to a wall.

"Auuughhhh," she moaned, coughing up blood. _How can I beat him? I'm already tired and he only used about half his energy. _

"NO MOOOMMM!" Kaiin powered up, along with his revenge-seeking siblings.

"C'mon," Kaiin guided them.

"_No, I told you to stay," _stopping them in mid-air.

"But mom," Tyiin started sobbing, "He's… beating you. You…you need us. PLEASE!"

"_You're so brave my son, as well as, you two. You need to keep secret. He doesn't know where the stones are. I taught you instant transmission. Go to another planet. Train then come back. I'll tell him his future." _

"TELL ME! Where is it? I know you have it," turning his fist in her stomach.

Grunting in pain, she spoke, "By time you find them, you would have risen. You will be in power. The stones power will be tremendous, and you'll stand there and laugh. You'll take them and underestimate." Looking in his eyes, she answered his question, "They lie in three, in sequent with each other."

Then Mezar smirked grabbing her chin, looking hungrily into her eyes, "You are very attractive and smart." He lightly kissed her lips, "Unfortunately, I work alone," and sent a blast straight through her stomach. The triplets shot their heads in their mother's draining life force. Their eyes filled with tears.

* * *

"So we left, Aria and went to another and trained for a year and a half. When we returned, he was waiting for us, along with his army." Kaiin tighten his fist.

* * *

"Ha… You must be it." Mezar smiled in accomplishment.

"Must be what," Kaiin voice surged though his siblings.

Mezar chuckled, "Must be what," and then tackled Kaiin, while his army did the others, clamping something on their wrist.

Tyiin got up to defend himself but felt a paralyzing shock though his body. Saiin grazed at his limped body as she and Kaiin were held. Tyiin slowly got up, moaning at the pain.

"Heh, don't worry about powering up, the device on your wrist keeps your energy level from raising higher than a set level. Now, that I have you under my disposal," Mezar yelled in Kaiin face," WHERE…IS…THE…STONES!" Kaiin stayed silent, earning a slap.

"TELL ME," looking at the three of them. Mezar walked away, motioning his crew to follow with his captives.

"Hey, what you going to do 'em, boss," one of his followers asked.

"Just put them in the cells. I deal with them later," Mezar said as a smile spread across his face.

* * *

"For six months we were his slaves. Every day he asked and we told him nothing, so he treated us like dirt. We were beaten, even spit on by him and all of his followers." Tyiin heavy breath showed the pain they went though.

"It was one day we had enough, as well as other Arians on the planet. But we were the first to make the first move." Saiin raised her head.

* * *

"Triplets get to the Training Room… NOW!" Mezar yelled through the intercom. They were released from their cells and walk down the brightly lit hallways. They kept their heads straight ignoring the comments of his people.

Then a young guard stood in their way and spitted in Kaiin face. Kaiin stopped and noticed his familiar face.

"Ty…Tyrin," looking at his best friend in misbelief.

Tyrin just smirked at him. _C'mon Kaiin, let's go._ Saiin motioned for him to follow them. Kaiin couldn't believe the betrayal of his best friend. He followed with Tyrin's laugher ringing though his ears.

"_How…how could he do that? We were... yeah we were friends. He… he wouldn't fuckin think about doing that shit, let alone punch me if Mezar was here." _Without looking back, he heard Tyrin making fun of his power level. He clenched his fist in anger. Saiin and Tyiin looked at each other.

"Ha, you should see them, struggling to stand from Mezar's attacks. Their power levels are weak, just like their mother. That's why…" and Tyrin didn't get to finish as the triplets stated to power up.

* * *

"We broke free from those braclets and I attacked Tyrin," he said scratching his head. "Then we fought the guards. We blasted out the building. Mezar was not far behind."

"We fought his followers first as he took turn to fight between us. I was first but I wasn't strong enough so Kaiin helped me." Saiin looked down, "Mezar moved to Tyiin after beating us both. During Tyiin's fight with Mezar, Kaiin planned our escape."

"And you all arrived up here." Vegeta said. The triplets nodded.

"Yeah, mom told me about you guys when I was young. She said you lived on a planet called Earth and told me to never forget the coordinates because I'll know when to use it the day it comes." Kaiin said.

"Okay, so this Mezar guy is still after you all, right," Goku asked.

"Yeah, we have about two weeks." Kaiin scratched his head.

"Two weeks, that should be enough time," Goku smiled, "Besides I'd like to how strong he is."

"He's very strong and…can we get something to eat?" Tyiin's stomach interrupted his prior thoughts.

"Yeah sure, Chi Chi made enough food. Besides Vegeta have to tell Bulma he has another son." Everyone laugh at Vegeta as they all flew off.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams of Their Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Kaiin, Saiin, and Tyiin and the plot of this story. Please R&R.

Thank you Cara2010 and AvatarFan1 for the reviews. Please give more reviews.

Chapter 5

"I wonder what's out there to make them leave like that." Ox King said, looking his daughter. They all sat, waiting for the Z- Fighter's return. Roshi looked up, noticing dark figures in the sky.

"Hey, their back," Master Roshi yelled as they landed. Then he noticed some children behind them, resembling Vegeta and Goku. "Um… Goku, who are them," he pointed to the triplets.

"Oh, this is…"

"I'm Saiin," as she went in front of the Z-Fighters to introduce herself. "I'm Karrarot's niece," finishing with a bow.

"And I'm Tyiin," following his sister's example.

"I'm Kaiin," he said as his voice and face rang familiar to a certain person. "I'm…uh," picking up the blue-haired woman change in mood as he tried to continue.

"He's my son." Vegeta looked at Bulma.

"But how? You never told me you had a son, Vegeta." Bulma said in misbelief. Vegeta may be stubborn but he changed over the years.

"Calm down, this happened before I came to for Karrarot. I didn't even know he existed."

"Oh, I see," Bulma understanding, feeling relieved.

"So, are you all related, because you all look alike to me." Turtle asked.

"Yeah, we triplets but Kaiin's father is Vegeta and ours is Raditz." Tyiin explained.

"How is that?" Chi Chi asked.

"Oh, well because Arian women have…"

"NOOOO! Don't do it." Kaiin and Tyiin yelled in unison.

"What's wrong with it? I will go through it. It's really nothing."

"Yes it is. That's nasty," Tyiin scrunched up his face, "I don't want to hear that."

"Well don't listen," Saiin folded her arms.

"Saiin, for real, that's… just don't do it, alright. Another time, please." Kaiin pleaded.

Giving up, Saiin rolled her eyes and summarized, "It can happen because of how Arian reproduce. Is that better or did you cringe at the horror?"

"Nope, you got it just right." Tyiin said smiling.

"Boys are so sensitive." Saiin said.

"No we ain't."

"Aren't." Kaiin corrected.

"Whatever, it's the same dam thing." Tyiin told Kaiin, raising Kaiin's brow.

"You want to say that again," Kaiin threaten.

Tyiin smirked at Kaiin, walking towards his daring eyes, "I said… whatever it's the… same… dam… thing." Kaiin shoved him, and then in a quick motion kicked him in the mouth.

"Augh, man what the fuck," Tyiin screeched, holding his mouth.

"I told your ass not to fucking play with me, but you did, huh?"

"And you kick me in my fucking face!"

"HEY! Watch your fucking mouth," emphasizing the curse word, "respect them. And stop fighting. Mom wouldn't like this, would she Kaiin?" Saiin said, stopping the ongoing fight immediately. Shame filled the boys as they lowered their heads, silently.

"Where is your mother?" Bulma asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, well… she was killed about a year and a half ago." Kaiin answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't kill her." Tyiin said. "We learned to move on."

"Yeah." Kaiin and Saiin said in unison.

"So that's why you came here, because of your mother." Videl asked.

"Oh, no we came because of Mezar. See he was…" as Kaiin told them the story.

* * *

"_Where am I?" Blinded by some bright light, Kaiin looked around and notice he was on Earth. _

"_Ha… Are you ready to fight?" Mezar's voice rang throughout the place, but Kaiin couldn't see him. He tried to move but he felt heavy._

"_Why I feel like this?" _

"_This is faith, Kaiin."_

_Kneeling, he felt for the voice and someone popped in front of him. Looking up, Kaiin didn't recognize the man but felt at ease with him. Too at ease. "Sir, what is it? Tell me, I know you know."_

"_Young one, you are very wise indeed, just like your mother. When the time comes you'll understand."_

_Moaning at the feeling, he felt he body starting to rise. "What the hell?"Looking down, he saw Saiin and Tyiin standing ready to fight, waiting on him, and screaming his name. He saw disappointment in their eyes._

"_I'm right here," Kaiin struggled to break free but the hold was to strong. He looked up and saw darkness surrounding him. _

_

* * *

_"AAAUGH!" Kaiin shot up in a breaking sweat, causing Tyiin to wake up and fall on the floor.

"Man, what is wrong with you, shit," rubbing his head.

Kaiin rubbed his head, "Not…nothing. I…I'm all right." Tyiin looked with compassion at his brother's state.

"What happen… in your dream?"

"I don't know. I can't figure it out."

"Show me, then."

"_Me too, Kaiin."_ Saiin said telepatphically.

Kaiin open his mind to show them the dream. Their faces started to fill with confusion, so he skipped some parts of it. As it he finished, silence came upon the brothers. Saiin came in the room and joined them.

"What do you think it means, huh, Kaiin," her ebony eyes trying to find hints in his.

"Honestly, I don't know, but in time I will… we will. So, let's not worry about it."

"You always say that and you be the main one," Tyiin justifying the fact.

"Yeah, but we really can't now. Mezar is coming in 10 days and…" as he was interrupted by a knock on the door, as Bulma walking in.

"I just wanted to tell you the breakfast is ready."

"Oh, yes ma'am, thank you. We'll be right there." Kaiin replied politely. Bulma nodded and left out the room to return to the kitchen.

Kaiin looked at the twins, "C'mon, let's go eat." He got up and followed Bulma. They looked at each other, knowing there were secrets abroad.

* * *

"HYAH," Kaiin punched Tyiin squared in the face, as he and Tyiin sparred. _I'm going to have to watch out for him, seems like he gets stronger time. _

"Hey, man that's fuck up. You knew I wasn't paying attention."

"I know," pointing to his head, "Next time, you won't gloat."

Rolling his eyes, Tyiin lowered to the ground with Kaiin following. They decided to start training, as Saiin and Trunks went to get Goku and the cousins.

"I wished Vegeta would've came," Kaiin been thinking of his father a lot lately these past three days.

"Man, you know all you got to do is train with him. Just go ask him."

"I don't know. I don't want to slow him down, Ty," using his brother's nickname.

"Slow him down, don't you know how strong you are?"

"Just as strong as you."

"Dam right, and I'll go fight him. I told always tell you stop thinking and fight."

"And ironically, I tell you stop fighting and think."

Giggling at his brother truthfulness, Tyiin patted Kaiin's back. "You know what I think. If I had your knowledge and you had my… um cockiness, we'll be one hell of a team." They both started laughing, knowing it was true. Laying back at the same time, they relaxed in each other's company.

* * *

"_Kaiin," a soft feminine voice said. _

_Looking around he answered, "What?" He turned and came face to face with Saiin. Confused, he saw she was glowing, grinning in his face. "Why… why you looked like that."_

_All of a sudden her eyes turned to fire and she powered up to a level that made him cringe. The ground started to crumble under his feet, the sky was pitch black, his heart was pounding against his chest._

"_Saiin, how… how you…" she screamed when she reached her maximum power level. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body ached causing him to suffer in pain. His body started to shake. _

_

* * *

_"Ugh," Kaiin awake as Tyiin shook him violently. Seeing he was up, he pushed him towards the ground. Looking up, he saw everyone was concerned.

"Kaiin, what happen?" Saiin worried voice stung his eyes.

"I… I don't know what it means."

"Well, tell us what happen." Tyiin intervened.

Gripping his head, trying to soothe his headache, his body felt heavy. "I… I…I can't…" he leaned to his side, resting on the grass. _What do these dreams mean? Why is it so fucking hard? I knew about Mezar. I knew about Mama. Hell I knew about Freiza and Buu, but I can't get this._

"So, it's like that, it's that hard." Saiin looked at his brother, hoping for that best.

"I don't know, but in time I'll know, we'll know. Don't worry yourself, alright." He got up and hugged his sister.

"Awww, that's so sweet."

"Shut up, at least I'm trying." He shoved him playfully, and looked at the group, "Hey, did you guys tell them about me dreaming the future?"

"Well, when you told them you knew Buu, they kind of figured it out." Tyiin said.

"And I told them about your dream last night, well showed them." Saiin said looking down.

"Oh, well. It's alright."

"Really."

"Yeah, I mean their family, we can trust them."

"Alright, it's enough of this. C'mon let's train. They ain't come to talk. We got 10 days. 1, 2, 3, me first, Goku." Tyiin raised his hand like a schoolchild, causing everyone to laugh, easing the tension.

* * *

This chapter is so late. I been so busy with school, ect. But I will finish this story and it may be like 2 or 3 weeks til the next chapter but I will finish. Oh, yea please give some more reviews and your opinions it really help inspired mme for this story, so please do to.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Kaiin, Saiin, and Tyiin and the plot of this story. Please R&R.

Thank you Cara2010 and AvatarFan1 for the reviews. Please give more reviews. I'm sorry it took this long but I'm trying.

Chapter 6

"Okay, you ready." Goku lowered into his fighting stance as Tyiin smirked. He was finally going against the strongest man in the universe, his very own uncle. The other stood away watching the fight talking amongst themselves.

"Yes sir, I been waiting this for a long time."

"Really," Goku scratched his head.

"Yeah, ever since I was little, I wanted to be strong like you."

"Well I can sense that you're pretty strong for your age."

"Thanks."

Then they both lowered into their fighting stance. Facial expressions turned serious. Tyiin looked at his uncle's stance and found his was fully guarded. Deciding to go for it, he flew towards Goku.

"HYAH," Tyiin deliver a kick only to get block. Tyiin sent a punch that was to block. He tried again sending a variety of techniques to break Goku's concentration, but was unsuccessful.

"See, that's why I tell him to think before he fights." Kaiin looked at his sister.

"I know he's just about throwing punches and ki blasts."

"AAUUGHHH," frustrated, Tyiin flipped backwards and sent a high kick to Goku, but he easily avoided it. But as Tyiin fell to the ground, he turned on his toe and hit Goku in the stomach with his head.

"AUUGGHHH," Goku backed up and held his stomach. Proud, Tyiin grinned.

"Nice move," Goku lowered into his stance, "I guess we are all warmed up now, huh." Tyiin nodded. Then Tyiin darted towards Goku, sending yet again a number of unsuccessful punches and kicks. Goku broke away, taking their training to the sky. Tyiin then teleported to elbow strike Goku.

"HYAH," Goku counter him with a roundhouse kick, sending him to the ground. Tyiin was stunned by his uncle's skills. _I knew he was strong but dam. I at least thought I would get a couple of fucking attacks on him. _He looked up in frustration; _he got no fucking unguarded spot on him. Or have…ugh…not the time Tyiin. I will win this. I will. _With that he charged full speed at Goku, sending various attacks at Goku.

* * *

"Oh, shit. Now, his dam feelings are hurt," Kaiin said, looking at his brother.

Saiin agreed, "That's good. He needs to know he isn't the strongest, probably it would help his cockiness."

Sticking up for his cousin, Goten said, "But he's doing good to me, though."

"Yeah, me too." Trunks followed.

"Well, he is doing well you guys, but he's not strategizing to find dad's weakness." Gohan explained to the boys, "If he did, he'll do a lot better." The boys nodded and looked closely at the fight.

* * *

_Fuck. I can't even get one fucking shot at him. _Tyiin looked directly in his uncle eyes, and then glanced at his siblings. _Maybe I should fucking do as Kaiin say. _

"Hey, you should," Kaiin yelled at his brother, "because you got like 15 more minutes."

Rolling his eyes, Tyiin stopped and lowered to the ground. He got in his fighting stance and waited for his uncle. Goku lowered but didn't get into his stance.

"Hey, what are you doing," noticing Goku, Tyiin stood up, "our fight isn't over yet."Goku looked at his nephew in deep thought. Tyiin became curious at his uncle sudden change.

"What's wrong, uncle Goku."

Snapping at his thought, Goku replied, "How about I attack, for now."

"Uh… ok but why?"

"I want to see something about your fighting techniques."

"Oh… ok," Tyiin nodded on with on defense. Goku darted at his nephew, sending several attacks. Tyiin dodged them, but barely. Flipping backwards, Goku shot ki blasts at him. Tyiin batted all of them aside, smirking at his accomplishment. Goku dashed delivered multiples of punches, and Tyiin began to counter all of his attacks.

* * *

Back on the hilltop, they closely watched the fight.

"Hey look, he finally got it." Kaiin smirked.

"Yeah, he's doing great now," Gohan said.

* * *

Tyiin elbow strike Goku, only to get counter by a roundhouse kick. Tyiin regained his balance and surprisingly punched Goku.

"WOAH," Goku held cheek. Tyiin froze and started to smile.

"YEAH," he jumped up, making everyone giggle.

"His turn is over now, c'mon let's go," Kaiin leaded as they flew towards them. Tyiin was still celebrating as they landed. Kaiin patted his back.

"See, you should've listened to me."

"Whatever," he said and walked towards Goku. He stuck his hand out and Goku returned the favor.

"Remember when this Mezar guy comes, don't be so quick to attack, alright." Goku rubbed Tyiin's head.

"Yes sir." Saiin and Kaiin fell anime-style.

"I been telling you this since we started school and now you choose to follow now." Kaiin spoke aloud.

"Well, he's the strongest man in the universe. I got to listen to him," Tyiin smiled their family's famous smile.

"Oh my," Saiin placed her hand on her head.

"Alright, who's ne…"Goku stopped, feeling energy coming from the sky. All of them looked up and saw a distant sphere falling to the Earth.

"Uh… that's not… that guy is it," Goten questioned, earning a "no" from Tyiin.

"That's… that's…," Kaiin face uncertain as his voice shook. He flew off suddenly, causing the others to follow. His worries were felt by his sibling.

"Kaiin," began Tyiin. Kaiin didn't answer as he increased his speed. Tyiin called him again, and he still didn't answer. Tyiin then blocked his path.

"MOVE OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY," he yelled, punching him in the stomach. Groaning in pain, he moved out his brother's way. Saiin patted Tyiin's back.

"You know how he gets. It must be serious for him to punch you like that."

"It must be cause he ain't use instant transmission."

Saiin agreed and the group continued behind Kaiin, though he was far ahead.

* * *

Kaiin landed behind some trees. "It's open already," Kaiin said to himself. He stepping out of trees carefully, he tried to sense his former best friend. _Dam, he must've learned how to lower his power level. _On guard, he stepped towards the ship, looking in every direction possible.

"Long time, no see," he heard Tyrin's voice behind him. Turning around, he made eye contact.

"Why are you here," Kaiin asked. Tyrin laughed, causing Kaiin annoyed expression.

"Ha… Mezar didn't know where you went and he said who ever found you, will get the highest rank of the army."

"And you remember what I told you, huh."

"Yup," he nodded, "so Mezar will be here in about 3 days." Feeling his "friend", sudden mood change, Tyrin laughed. His laughter made Kaiin's anger towards him boil.

"How the fuck could you do this?" Kaiin yelled clenching his fists. Tyrin expression went blank.

* * *

"C'mon, here," Gohan said, motioning them to land.

"No, not here," suggested Tyiin, stopping them in mid- air, "Let's go up, so we can see what's happening."

"Yeah, Kaiin is a do it yourself guy about his problems." Saiin explained. Flying on a hill top, they listened and watched, ready for anything.

"I know he's very upset and…AHH." Tyiin heard someone land. They all looked back.

"Oh, hey Vegeta," Goku said normally, "You finally made it." Vegeta grunted and watched his son.

"Who is that," Vegeta looked at the twins.

"Uh… Tyrin. He was Kaiin's best friend." Tyiin answered. They all laid their eyes on Tyrin, and not a word was said after that.

* * *

"I was always stronger than you," he hissed. "It was never a competition. You train and trained but your energy was nothing mine at least I thought. You waited… waited until the…" his voice cracked.

"I didn't know th…"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, "you knew. You always knew. I told you. It… it was for my rank, my family's honor. I had to win." Kaiin stayed silent. "Your family was ancient royalty, but fell to the bottom of the ranks. Your family was a laughing stock to mine. I was… supposed to win that fight. You embarrassed me. Everything I ever worked for was ruined because of you." Tyrin looked up, eyes red, "I will get it BAACCCKKK!"

The ground shook as he powered up. His aura strengthen by revenge. Kaiin looked at his friend, matching the same deadly expression.

"This the way you want it," Kaiin voice flat.

Tyrin smirked and lowered into the usual Arian- stance. Kaiin followed. The wind blew against his raven-mohawk as his hatred escalated. Feeling his companions' energy, he glanced at their direction then at his opponent.

"AUUGGGHHHHH!" Kaiin raised his power level equal, as Tyrin smirked.

Then Tyrin charged at Kaiin, causing him to the same. Their hands clasped together, trying to overpower one another. The Earth shook and the sky darken. Opening their eyes in sync, Tyrin's were glowing white. The sudden changed stunned Kaiin, causing memories to occur. Taking this to his advantage, Tyrin jumped up and kneed Kaiin square in the chin, then roundhouse kick him, sending him flying sideways. Catching himself, he moved to the left, avoiding Tyrin oncoming right punch and kicked him in the stomach. Kaiin flipped backwards, as Tyrin clenched his stomach. Crouching down into his stance, Kaiin heard his opponent mumbling.

"Dam you," he hissed and straightens out, "you gotten stronger." Kaiin serious expression never changed. "Well so…have….I." Tyrin's body tightens up as his power up. Kaiin saw the hatred his friend had. _He's… he's… this isn't my friend. He's my enemy._

Tyrin darted towards him, attacking him head on. Yet, their motions were in sync. Tyrin punched, Kaiin blocked. Kaiin kicked, Tyrin blocked.

* * *

"Look at them go," Goku commented.

"Yeah, they are good." Gohan agreed.

"Hey, don't you know this is serious," Tyiin worriness was heard in his voice. Saiin patted his back in comfort.

"Calm down, Kaiin got this."

"We hope his stupid-ass does." Tyiin doubted.

* * *

"UGGGHHHH," Kaiin hunched over holding his stomach after being kneed in the stomach. Tyrin punched him, sending Kaiin flying back. Tyrin then teleported behind him and elbowed him in the square of his back. Kaiin eyes popped opened in pain and he slid to his knees breathing heavily.

Tyrin walked towards him slowly and stood in front of him. "Umph, you're still the same weak soft little bitch as before." He reached for Kaiin's collar, "Didn't I tell you about…"

Before Tyrin had a grip, Kaiin latched out and head-butted him. He stumbled at the sudden attack. Kaiin took that advantage and drop kicked him, causing the ground to tremble. He grabbed his ankle and turned Tyrin body around and around. Getting enough momentum, he threw Tyrin towards the ground. In anger, Kaiin gather up energy and fired his family's traditional "Sonic Blast".

"SSOOONNIIICCC…" he gathered the rest of the energy. _That's it for being nice with him. For so long, I tolerated him. He was my friend. His change caused this dam problem. His betrayal, his disloyalty to my family. So now…he's… he's… my enemy. _

Kaiin blew up in rage. "BBLLLAAAASSSTTTTTT!" he continued his attack. He pushed with all the accumulated hate that boiled inside of him.

* * *

_Fuucckk! I forgot that bitch got a fucking hard head._ Tyrin's head rung at the impact as his temper rose. Tyrin open his eyes and stared at the oncoming blast. Quickly, he used instant transmission. _Oh… he thinks he's the shit now. Hitting me while I'm down. Weak bastard._ Tyrin glanced sideways at Kaiin.

"You're dead…ah" Kaiin suddenly appeared in front of him. "What the fuc…" He elbowed strike Tyrin right in the jaw, striking him to the ground. Kaiin then soared down and crushed his feet into Tyrin's chest.

* * *

The Z- Fighters stood shocked at him. Saiin covered her mouth as Tyiin's just hung open.

"He's… he's… a super sayian." Tyiin muttered. The group looked at their shocked expression.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you all never transformed into a super sayian before." Vegeta said.

"No, I mean we knew about it, but we never reached it. We actually didn't know how." Tyiin replied.

"But your power levels," Goku started, "seemed strong enough. I thought you all were, at least you and Kaiin."

Saiin opened her mouth to state her case, but Tyiin put his hand in her face. "Yeah, I know but we learn how to power up the ancient Arian way. It was the best way mama could teach us." He looked at her and she pouted.

"Well, I'm just saying I'm not weak," she turned her head, sticking her nose in the air.

* * *

"AAUUUGGHHHH," Tyrin screeched at the attack. Kaiin then grabbed his leg and slammed him face first into the ground. Unaware of his transformation, Kaiin stood and stare at his former friend. His understanding and kind self turned into a deadly machine. His mind was controlled by his power. No longer was he there.

Tyrin quickly turned around and scurried away from him. Tyrin stared in awe. _What… what is that? His power is tremendous._ Tyrin smirked and laughed at the site. With a quick motion, Kaiin grabbed his neck.

"I'll make sure you never laugh again."

Struggling, Tyrin fought his grip. Staring in his eyes, Tyrin managed to say, "You…know… they say… it best… when… they… say… never… underestimate… your… opponent." Tilting his head sideways, Kaiin knew there was more to his statement than he said. His head ache at the memories that tried to overcome him. All of a sudden, the Earth shook.


End file.
